This applicant for an NIMH Geriatric Mental Health Academic Award plans to systematically expand her investigative capabilities through a program of interdisciplinary research and advanced education and training. She intends to conduct research involving the elderly, particularly those with probable Alzheimer's Disease. Her research activities will be integrated with her professional nursing responsibilities and promote her skills in sleep research and psychometrics. Her independent investigative development will be accomplished by the following activities: 1) training at three major sleep research centers; 2) academic studies in advanced research design and measurement; 3) research consultation and teaching; 4) independent study with experts; 5) attendance at national scientific research conferences; and 6) implementation of a research program. The three-year research programs has two objectives: 1) to elucidate the impact of sleep apnea on the cognitive, affective, and behavioral functioning of elderly individuals with probable Alzheimer's disease; and 2) to develop a nursing assessment instrument designed specifically for use with Alzheimer's patients. Objectives will be met through two complementary studies which will be simultaneously conducted. "Sleep Apnea and Mental Deterioration in Alzheimer's Disease" will explore the effects of sleep- disordered breathing on cognitive function in Alzheimer's disease. More specifically, the study will clarify if development of sleep apnea in Alzheimer's disease is a correlate of more generalized brain dysfunction and if the presence and severity of sleep apnea actually contributes to impaired mentation, behavior and mood in demented individuals. "Alzheimer's Assessment: An Adaptation Instrument" will develop a nursing assessment instrument for clinical and research use with elderly Alzheimer's patients in acute psychiatric settings. It will be based upon the Roy Adaptation Nursing Model utilizing observational and interview data to measure overall impairment as well as subscores related to Roy's psychological, self-concept, role function and interdependence modes of adaptation.